


Messing in the Yard

by shaggydog_stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydog_stark/pseuds/shaggydog_stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this lil fluff piece is set when Arya is seven. She snuck out of her needlework to go look at the wooden play sword in the yard were she meets her older brother and yea <br/>Requested by anon <br/>"Jon/Arya/Robb, Stark Fluff?, trying/competing to be her favourite brother. *hands cookies*'<br/>I tired to fluff :) <br/>Hope you like it! <br/>(sorry there is probably some grammar errors)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing in the Yard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that+anon).



> Requested by anon   
> "Jon/Arya/Robb, Stark Fluff?, trying/competing to be her favourite brother. *hands cookies*'  
> I tired to fluff :)   
> Hope you like it!

 

 

                Arya was standing alone in the middle of the courtyard, she would always go there when everyone else off dealing with lords and town folk. The warm sun glistened down melting the morning frost, the mud from the yard shinning reflecting the world above. The yard always smelled of manure, sweat and iron, but that was the smell she enjoyed the most. It felt like adventure.

 

                Surely Arya made her way down to where the boys kept their toy weapons. She would wander along lightly tracing her fingers along the handle of the wooden swords, almost like they were calling her to come and try them out. Her hand never left the wood as she moved it against the grain, tempting her to take it.

 

                ‘You know, it won’t kill you if you touched it’ Remarked a voice from behind her. Instantly she knew it was Robb, and sure enough there he was leaning against an arch way. ‘Well there is some that would kill you, but not a wooden one’

 

                Arya kept firm eye contact with Robb; he returned her a comforting look confirming that it was okay for her to hold the sword. A rush of excitement went through her as she grabbed the hilt of the smallest sword. It was heavier then she had expected, she squeaked as the sword tip fell into the gravel.

 

                ‘It’s heavy, I know’ Robb laughed as he lifted her sword off the ground ‘Steady arms, I know your strong arry’

               

                “I got it now’ she said eagerly, holding up the sword with both hands shaking madly. _Robb thinks I’m strong_ thought Arya while wearing the proudest smile as she held it up with all of her strength.

 

                “You look fierce” Joked Robb “Now let’s see if you fight as well as you look”

               

“Ask and you shall receive” Arya tried to threaten; she let the sword drag while they walked away from the rack.

               

“You’re not going let her fight are you?” Jon Snow called from the other side making his way up to the two. “What would your mother say if she saw you fighting?’

 

                Arya looked down at the ground; she was supposed to be with septa and Sansa doing needlework. Nothing bugged her more than needle work. An old dusky room filled with girl would talk about nothing but silly stories and blabber. She looked up at Robb who was eying his half-brother curiously.

 

                Jon sighed and looked at Arya “I mean you’re not even in amour, not mention a shield. Your lady mother would have a fit”

 

                He grabbed her hand as they ran back to the rack; Jon started fitting her with a proper chest plate. Arya could not refrain from laughing at smile at her half-brother Jon. Now she truly felt like a knight.  

 

                Robb eyed Jon and flashed back to Arya who was laughing alongside their half-brother. He bent over and lifted the slightly too big helm off Arya’s head.

 “You know, maybe she doesn’t need protection. I’m certain she can fight any beast off by herself” Robb said as he tossed the helm at Jon hitting him in the chest.

 

                Jon lightly kicked the small wooden helm aside while holding Arya’s shoulders, “are you questioning me, or do you not care enough for your sweet sister to protect her’

 

                This made Arya giggled like a maiden though her hand always kept a tight grip to the sword like a seasoned warrior.

 

                Swiftly Robb grabbed one of the large training swords and pointed it at Jon. The most devilish smirk glided across his face, are you changeling me for our sister love?”

 

                Jon looked at Robb with that same playful stare grabbing his own sword which was also larger than Arya’s. “Why I think I am, but is it going to really be a fight, we all I’m Arya’s preferred brother’

 

                This made Arya smile, trying to hold in her laughter.

 

                “Don’t be so sure,” Robb Laughed as the fight began.

 

                “Arya, this is how you win a fight!” Jon called as the boys began for play.

               

                The boys continued to comment and jape during the fight, as the clacking of wood against wood filled the empty yard. Arya eyes had become as big as the sun; she carefully watched every move that they made. It was like the little bits of Old Nan’s stories coming to life, where the valiant knights fight for the lady’s love.

 

                _The lady’s love, I am not a Lady_ Arya thought as Robb was slowly gaining control again of the battle. Her small hands clinched tight around the sword, ladies have lords fight their battles for them. Arya chewed her lip but she knew one thing. _No one was going to fight for her; she was going to fight for herself. Arya Stark is not a Lady._

In a rush of anger and adrenaline, she lifted up her sword with all her might and ran up to the boys.

                “Hey!” She shouted, though the two were concentrated on their brawl. “HEY!”

               

Again, they payed no mind to the small girl.

 

She tip toed right behind Jon, lifted her sword so it would hit the back of his knee. Then she mustered up all her strength and swung the tiny wooden sword.

 

There was a small thump that happened on impact. But the moment felt like Arya won the trident, every second felt like a glorious minute as the sword cut through the air and tapped Jon leg. The feel of success rushed into her small body as Jon fell onto Robb making him topple down both rolled into the mud of the courtyard. Both boys confusingly looked up at the small girl with the wooden sword in hand. She walked right up to the tip of their boots and pointed the sword at both of them, her grey eyed filled with joy and pride.

 

“I can fight my own battles, thank you!” Arya said in the most booming voice she could manage for a girl of seven years.

 

Both boys looked at her with shock a surprise in their eyes; silently looking at her while she tried to do her most knightly pose. Then went into a roar of laughter and rolled on the ground.

 

“Well, guys we don’t have to worry about her’ Robb laughed as he wrapped his sister into his arms.

“Looks like she can fight her own battles” Jon commented as he messed up her hair.

 

She backed away from both; nothing could stop her from smiling now. “Yes, yes I can”

 

The three laughed for a while longer the Robb looked at his clothes which were now covered in dirt. “We should change, mother would throw us in the dungeon if she saw us dirty again”

 

Robb jumped up and ran out of the yard, while Jon picked up their sword.  Arya dragged her small one to him and lifted it up so he can take it. Jon looked down at her puzzled.  He bent down so he was eye level with her.

“You keep that” Jon said, Arya eyes lit up even brighter than what they were previously. “You may have won today, but practise will only make you stronger and you need the strength’

 

Arya could not stop smiling, almost to the point of shaking. “Jon, thank you”

 

She hugged her half-brother harder than ever before, she could almost feel tears of joy. It felt like a giant hole that had been missing was filled with just one small wooden sword.

 

He kissed her forehead. “Now, let’s go put these ones away and sneak that one to your room”

 

Jon put the other sword away, and they started heading to the castle. All you could her was laughter and the sword as it was being dragged through the gravel. 


End file.
